Revenge
by Fawkes's Tears
Summary: Tonks made one joke about how young he was. But regardless of age, Harry knows how to torture a woman. Twenty times. M for strong, strong, strong sexual content, very graphic too, and I guess strong language. And you guessed it: HPNT
1. Chapter 1

"You are so paying for that," He said. "I am going to get so much revenge. You'll never want to make another joke for the rest of your life."

"I'm sure I won't, Harry," Tonks said, smiling. He wasn't smiling, however.

"You're going to pay," He said.

"I made one joke about how young you were. One joke. Don't throw a fit," She said, walking up to him and putting her arms around him seductively. "You know I don't care if you're nineteen or twenty-five."

"Yeah, but I do," He said. "I'm already getting enough shit for being with you, I don't need you reminding people of it."

"Sorry, Harry," She said, sounding genuine.

"You're still paying for it," He said. "Don't think that lets you off."

He walked into the bedroom, showing no signs of wanting her to follow. She sighed and cleaned up the kitchen, the living room, and basically every other room in the house, before going into the bedroom, changing, and slipping into bed with Harry, who was already asleep.

Or so she thought.

She woke up with someone giving her a kiss, and noticed immediately it was Harry. But he wouldn't open his mouth. She licked his upper lip, begging for entry, but his mouth stayed tight. Eventually, he pulled away. She then noticed, when she tried to put her arms around his neck, that her hands were tied to the bedposts. She was also missing something else: her nightdress. Looking at Harry, he smiled. She did not like that smile. It was mischievous.

"What are you doing, Harry?" She asked with an obvious nervousness to her voice. Harry said nothing, just smiled. He plunged down under the covers and she felt her underwear being slid down her bare legs. "Harry?"

He came up long enough to flash her another smile and put his finger to her lips to silence her, but then dived back down. The next second, she felt something dancing up her thigh. It felt like fingers. They drummed their way up her thigh, in between her legs, and into her vagina, making her twitch with anticipation. Harry felt her getting very wet with arousal and twirled his fingers around before gently squeezing her clitoris. She screamed immediately, grabbing the bedposts with her hands to keep her from squirming. He continued to do this, adding fingers, until he had three fingers in there, and she was just a second away from her peak.

But then, he took all his fingers out. She kicked randomly and heard him laugh. "I hate you Harry."

He chuckled from below the covers as she felt his finger enter her again. It toured inside her for a while, making her moan, and then was joined by another finger, and they circled around her clit for a long time, making her moan louder and louder, longer and longer. Not before long, a third finger entered and helped circle. She screamed, and just as she was about to reach her orgasm, his fingers, again, withdrew. This time, she said nothing. Still, he laughed and laughed. Soon, though, he got tired, and entered her again.

This time, she did not feel fingers. She felt something else, something wet. A bit thinner and a lot wider than a finger, it didn't take long for her to find out he had his tongue inside her. She moaned and screamed as he moved around her, soon adding a finger. It took a lot shorter for her to reach her almost orgasm, and he got out just in time. When he entered next, he brought his tongue and two fingers. He moved around and around, slowly and gently, her arousal escalading slowly. She soon knew her pupils were dilating, and she was sweating. His slow movements sent her into spasms, which he obviously enjoyed, as her fluids dripped down her legs and his arm.

Her moaning and screaming took form of words this time. Each time she couldn't bottle it anymore and had to cry out, she moaned, "I hate you so much Harry!" It took very long for her to reach her orgasm (which of course Harry stopped from happening just a second before), and by that time she was screaming, "I HATE YOU! I HAAATE YOU!" She squirmed and grasped the bedposts so hard they almost broke.

He started over from the beginning, with just one finger, and repeated the four steps, in order, four more times. After twenty almost-orgasms, Tonks had clouded vision, a sore throat, sweat covering every inch of her, was out of breath and was shaking too much to control. She had squeezed the bedposts so hard they had splintered. Finally, Harry gave her an orgasm. A long one.

After that, and only after that, he emerged from below the covers and untied her hands. He saw her and laughed.

"Fine. I get it. No more age jokes," She panted. He kissed her.

"Age has nothing to do with it. You were right," He smiled that goddamn smile again. "Wasn't that fun?"

"Can't you fuck me just one more time?"

"Yes, ma'am," He said, and she slapped him. He laughed his ass off and went down.


	2. Chapter 2

"You can't still be mad at me?" Harry said incredulously two days after his revenge. Tonks smiled sarcastically.

"Guess again," She said. Harry laughed.

"What's the big deal?"

"You've obviously never had twenty _almost_ orgasms in a row. It's painful. In so many ways," Tonks told him. "You have no idea what it's like to have your heart pounding, your breathing fast and heavy, your eyes clouded over, and your body covered in sweat for nothing." Harry smiled.

"Then why don't you show me what it's like? I got my revenge. You get yours. It'll be hot," He grinned that grin again. Tonks shook her head.

"I recall you saying something about it not being that easy. And it is not that easy," She said. "I'm going to work. I'll send an owl when I'm about ten minutes away from leaving, and when I get home, I expect you to be ready. Lights dim, door closed, music going…" She gave him a seductive kiss, licking around his lips, but not going in. "…and there will be no need for pants." He stared at her, open-mouthed, wide-eyed. She smiled. "I'll look however you want."

He let out a whimper as she Disapparated right in front of him. She knew how much he loved sex with Tonks. Sex with Tonks was like heaven. And since he doubted he'd ever get up there, he wanted to have as much sex with Tonks as he could fit in, so he could be in heaven when he was still on earth.

All day he waited around at the house, checking constantly to make sure he had all the things Tonks loved to set the perfect scene: candles, the right music, red shades, and a working deadbolt. She liked knowing they had complete privacy.

Just one thing irked him: why would she want all that for her revenge? His revenge- not to toot his own horn- was perfect. But her revenge…he didn't want to think about her revenge. She was often a little cold-hearted. Such a tease.

Around eight, when the sun had just set, he got the letter. The ten minute warning. He scrambled around to get everything perfect. He closed the blinds and curtains, put the red shades over the candles and lit them all, turned on the radio, closed the door, and tripped several times trying to do it all while taking his pants off. When he knew everything was absolutely perfect, he sat on the bed with a white rose- her favorite- and waited.

And waited.

And…waited.

And _waited._

Goddamn why the hell was he waiting so much? It had been well past ten minutes. Maybe even an hour. It wasn't like Tonks to not tell him when she was going to be late. Especially after such a build up to the moment. What if something had happened to her, he thought. What if she got hurt? He hoped she was alright.

The revenge.

It was just her revenge. Not coming home. Giving him all that build up to never show up. Have him waiting for he to appear to have sex with him at any moment, then not show up. Typical. She thought she was so smart. He was not falling for it.

But just in case, he kept the mood set.

He didn't start to really get scared until midnight, when Tonks still hadn't shown up. He had lowered the music a long time ago to make sure he could hear everything. She wasn't showing up. His heart was pounding. His breathing got heavy and fast. His eyes became unfocused and clouded as he was absorbed in his thoughts and fear. He started sweating. It had been five hours since she said she'd be home. Where in the hell was she?

Around one thirty, he couldn't take it anymore. He put his pants on, grabbed his cloak and wand, and walked out of the bedroom. If she wasn't there, she had to be somewhere.

"Wotcher, Harry," A voice said. He turned to see Tonks standing there. "How's it been going?"

"I hate you. Don't tell me you've been here the whole time," He said.

She stepped up to him and circled around him. "Covered in sweat. Obvious signs of heavy breathing. Slightly unfocused eyes," She smiled and reached out two finger to his neck to take his pulse. With a smile, she added, "Heart pounding."

"Okay. You win. I get it. I'm sorry I overreacted to your tiny little joke," Harry sighed, but Tonks laughed.

"Oh, no no no," She chuckled. "In your dreams, Mr. Potter. It's not over until it's far too late for apologizes. And it isn't even close to late. I recall something around twenty punishments. So far, you've only gotten five." She pushed him onto the couch. "I need to punish you so many more times."

He smiled stupidly. Tonks glared at him, frowning.

"Was I smiling when you gave me your revenge?"

He stopped smiling and shook his head.

"Then I recommend you stop smiling," She whispered into his ear, ripping open his shirt. As he gaped at her, she pulled him into the bedroom, closed the door, and locked it. He fell, amazed, onto the bed, and she followed, straddling his hips, feeling his stone-hard unit beneath her.

"What do you want me to look like tonight?" She whispered into his ear as he twitched in anticipation, just as she had. "I'm open to anything. Huge breasts? Or small? I can burst out of my bra if you want, or I can let it slip off me. But I can guess which one you want."

"I bet you can," He croaked as he breasts inflated faster than balloons, right in his face. She sat there, saying nothing as he stared at her.

She made an impatient sound. "I'm not just a floating set of boobs to you, am I?" He shook his head vigorously. "Then tell me some other things. Details, boy, details."

He gave her a long list of details to what would turn him on. She obeyed every one. In the end, he was drooling over her. She grinned. "Maybe I'll hold off on your punishment." That made him happy. He jumped on her and started kissing her. She pulled away quickly. "Allow me."

Standing in front of the bed, she slowly unbuttoned her shirt, and underneath, her giant breasts were bursting out of their supports. She stopped halfway unbuttoning her shirt and slowly slipped her bra out, letting it drop playfully beside her. Next she unzipped her jeans and allowed them to slide down her smooth, tanned legs. His jaw dropped and he wanted nothing but to continue unbuttoning that shirt. She fell forward onto the bed and crawled up to him. He unbuttoned the rest of her shirt and picked one up, lowering his mouth to suck on it.

But it slipped out of his grasp. He looked up to see that her breasts had shrunk. She had never done that before. The reassuring smile on her face convinced him it was just another game. So when her breasts grew again, he lowered his head again, but found nothing but sheets in his mouth as she pulled away from him. His perfect girl and he couldn't get to her. She grinned and pushed him on his back. As he stared at her, she undid his belt and pulled down his jeans. Ripping down his underwear, she placed her tongue softly on his knee and started to lightly lick up to his groin.

When she reached his package, she licked the underside of his rock-hard penis. He moaned, grabbing her hair. She moved her head upward and inserted her tongue into his navel as he let out a soft moan. Then she licked around his nipples as he emitted short, low moans. Finally, there was enough teasing. She moved back down to his penis and licked his testicles. He twitched, his arms moving frantically. She tugged his penis, causing him to yelp, and then she soothed the pain by putting her mouth over it. Again, she licked the underside of his penis, but then she licked around the head, emitting muffled moans from Harry as he grabbed handfuls of the sheets. As her tongue wrapped around the rest of his penis, his back arched.

She took her mouth off just as he forced more of himself into her mouth.

"Too much?" He asked, but she didn't answer. Instead she kissed the head of his penis. Then each of his balls. She kissed all of him she could reach, hearing a small moan as she reached some more delicate places. He was about to kiss her when she turned him over onto his stomach and started massaging his shoulders. She massaged him for a long time, moving her hands slowly down his back and finally massaging his ass. He moaned and gasped as she started spanking him. Somehow, she felt when he got an erection and stopped immediately. She repeated it, starting at his shoulders and moving down, spanking him at the end, this time letting his erection exist for a second longer before stopping. He began to get irritated.

She flipped him back over and tugged again on the shaft of his penis, and Harry squirmed as she licked the underside of his penis, knowing what was coming next. He whimpered as she caused unbearable pleasure and took it away just as it got to the best part. After a few more minutes, she turned him on his stomach and he felt her bend over his body, lowering her head to his ear. He could hear her grin as she spoke.

"Twenty."

He turned over and glared at her. "You said you were going to hold off on my punishment."

"Well I lied, then. And I must really turn you on for you to be that gullible." She kissed him and forced him back onto his stomach, giving him one, long spanking to end it. When she fell next to him on the bed, Harry frowned.

"Tonks, you know I did fuck you _twice_ after your punishment."

She sighed. "Go ahead."


End file.
